


问与答 Q&A

by BrokenIto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: “天启”之后，亚茨拉斐尔想搞清楚人为什么喜欢性。*在两种性别中转换的Azi警告。





	1. Chapter 1

天使拿着他的杯子，若有所思。

克鲁利咂了咂嘴，让自己在衬着红丝绒的高背扶手椅里瘫做一团，两条长腿支在地上。

“为什么……为什么，人们这么痴迷呢？”天使问。

“噢，他们对什么都能可来劲了。”恶魔不在意地挥挥手：“比如说，婴儿……我对婴儿没什么意见，但人类不喜欢婴儿，除非那是他们自己的，这个很好理解——但是他们，他们觉得什么动物的幼崽都很可爱……只要那些东西毛茸茸还有漂亮的眼睛……”

“他们拥有欣赏美的能力。”

“有待商榷……”恶魔说，又往嘴里灌下一点。“我还记得十五世纪，我们那个时候穿的都是什么啊……”

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，比划了一下。“翘头鞋！兜帽！长得可以拖到地上的帽子尖儿……”

亚茨拉斐尔的手掌拍了拍椅子的扶手，他笑了一阵，之后又开始思索：“我想你说……你说的是夏普仑帽子，啊。不过我不是想说这个来着……”他摇了摇头，闭上眼，半皱眉头，然后忽然睁开眼：“我想说的是性：为什么人这么痴迷于性……？”

克鲁利给了他一个醉酒状态下的迷惑眼神，他往亚茨拉斐尔的方向歪歪斜斜走了两步：“性?”

他把杯子在亚茨拉斐尔的桌子上放下，舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

“感觉很好。”他点点头，给出了自己的答案：“而且没有人数限制，嗯，至少我们这边觉得没有。”

“那是不合适的，你应该跟自己爱的人做才对。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“但是我不记得为什么了……啊，酒。”

“一个人也可以爱很多人，还可以什么都不爱，”克鲁利说：“我不知道这是不是也是设计缺陷。”

“爱……”天使自言自语。

“卡萨诺瓦就有无数的情人。”

“他是你们那边的……？”

“唔，死后是了，”恶魔说，摸索着席地而坐：“我就跟他聊过几次，可有意思了。他染上性病是你们那边干的？”

“我不知道。”亚茨拉斐尔承认。“不过就算要付出这样的代价，人类也还是禁不住做爱的诱惑。”

“说的好像全是我们的错一样。”克鲁利嘀咕。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，享受那种酒精在身体暖洋洋地流遍全身的朦胧感，不用张开翅膀也能飘飘然，舌头上还能尝到一点空气里木头和旧书混出的淡香味。克鲁利把脸朝亚茨拉斐尔扭去：

“天使，你是在想做爱吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔呛了一下（还好没泼到他的华达呢风衣上）。

“我不需要想。”他说。

“可你也没……”克鲁利说，抬起一边眉毛：“……？”

“我有……”

“你有……？你有的话为什么还好奇……？”

天使摇了摇头：“我得醒个酒。”

“行吧。”

他们深吸了一口气；令人幸福的晕眩感烟消云散了，只留下一点苦味萦绕在味蕾上。

“我没有。”天使接着说：“实践上的话，我没有。我是说，也找不到去做这件事情的必要……”

克鲁利皱了皱鼻子：“但你还是会想。”

“唔。”亚茨拉斐尔承认。

“还好现在不是六千年前，”克鲁利舒了口气。“标准放宽了：现在的人类基本没有哪个没正眼过成人内容的……”

“你呢？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

恶魔看起来有点心虚。

“当初怂恿了个年轻人去爬阳台，也让很多人在不恰当的床上睡过了头。”克鲁利说：“不过你要是问我的话，”他咧开嘴，隐约能看到一点尖牙：“人们喜欢我。”

亚茨拉斐尔没回话；克鲁利脸上自得其乐的神情逐渐消失。

“你想和我试一下？”恶魔探过身去问。

天使不太自在，他的嘴唇半开着，一条颜色稍有些红的细缝。

“……你是个恶魔。”他重复，更像是给自己听的。

克鲁利打心底里发出了个代表抗议的声音：“噢别了吧，别在这事上也这样。你喜欢我，你想试，我很乐意。”

“可是那我就是在利用你了！”天使说。“比普通的恶行更加卑鄙，我不能容忍自己对朋友做出这样的事情。”

“我和普通朋友之间可是不做爱的，”克鲁利干巴巴地说：“特别如果他们在这件事情上一无所知的话。”

“我知道这是怎么回事。”天使强调，他往后靠回自己的座位里：“我只是没……”

克鲁利在他的地毯上来回晃了一圈。

“你喜欢的那个作家怎么说的来着，”恶魔左右踱着步。

“谁？”

“我讨厌的那个。”

“噢，奥斯卡。他很聪明，他说过很多东西——”

“‘摆脱诱惑的唯一方法就是臣服于它。’”

“你记得这一句！当然了。”

即使是克鲁利也必须承认这句话确实很聪明，他私下里甚至觉得相当适合贴在下界的墙上——比起“你无足轻重”和“我们不在乎”这种标语来说可强多了。

“那不如，就让我帮助你摆脱诱惑？”他提议：“毕竟如果你不再纠结于这个想法了的话，那就算是诱惑失败了。”

亚茨拉斐尔想了想。

“同意。”他整了整衣服，伸出手来，朝克鲁利微笑着。

克鲁利朝他走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉斐尔试了第一种方案

“你打算怎么做？”克鲁利问。

“普通人是怎么做的……？”亚茨拉斐尔说，联想到他在苏活区的生活经历，“我见过亚当和夏娃……不过他们的办法也不是唯一一种方式，对吧？”

“只能说是最常见的，”克鲁利耸耸肩：“‘经典设计’。”

“我依然觉得他们做这件事情让我感到惊异，”亚茨拉斐尔说：“想一下，你得先找到一个人，愿意和他们做，他们也想和你做……”

克鲁利挥挥手：“相信我，天使，那在当下几乎是最容易的事情了。维多利亚时期已经离他们很远啦，不是谁都得在爬上床之前准备好蜡烛、手套和新床单了。”他用手撑起下巴：“很可惜，我喜欢手套。”

“我猜现在还有人在床上经常用这三件套的。”亚茨拉斐尔说——毕竟他自己就是维多利亚风格的坚定捍卫者。

“当然。”恶魔嘀咕，脑子里的图景跟天使不太一样。

“那我们来……先从男性的身体开始吧？”亚茨拉斐尔建议。

“唔。”克鲁利歪头耸肩。

天使站起身，打了个响指。

一扇门出现了，虽然书店后正在自家地板上逗猫的K.克莱门斯先生想必没有感受到他的客厅突然缺了一角。克鲁利两手插进口袋，跟在亚茨拉斐尔身后走了进去。房间里不亮（没人知道阳光是怎么照进这扇藏在楼里的窗户的），恶魔把墨镜推到额头上，一边的眉毛已经翘了起来：“格纹窗帘？天使？”

“对，”亚茨拉斐尔心情愉快地肯定，两只手叠在一起，“法兰绒，非常柔软的材质。”

克鲁利发出了一阵不置可否的嘶嘶声，径直上前摔进了云朵般又白又软的厚实羽绒被里；这是张跟书店风格配套的四柱木床，从他头顶上垂下一大捧象牙色镶金线的床帘。“上来，亚茨拉斐尔。”他伸展开四肢说，把自己的墨镜扔在床头柜上，“不然我就得在这儿睡着了。”

天使坐上床边，两只手放在自己的小肚子上。

“我要脱衣服吗？”他问，“我是说，我的裤子有拉链。”

“你随意。”克鲁利说，“如果你是在征求我的意见的话，我觉得你该，”他的手在空气里划出道懒洋洋的弧线：“全脱了。”

天使同意。他把自己的外套挂上衣帽架，仰起头认真地解开领结，然后小心翼翼地脱下戒指和怀表。

侧躺着看他动作的克鲁利打了个响指，天使的余下衣物瞬间自己乖乖地趴在了架子的挂钩上。

“克鲁利！”天使喊道。

“怎么了？”恶魔说。

“我可以自己干这事。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“可我不想等啦。”恶魔说，从床上伸出手去摸他挚友的大腿，接着跪立起身直接搂住他吻了起来。亚茨拉斐尔没料到这一出，但他依然把手搭上了克鲁利的肩膀，任凭蛇的嘴唇在他的脸和唇上来回按下淡淡的印子。克鲁利发出了个满意的声音，张开嘴咬了一口天使的下巴，随后探出的舌尖软乎乎地在天使的唇缝间点了点。

亚茨拉斐尔应和着打开齿关——然后他发现克鲁利的舌头确实能做很多奇怪的事情，上面的肌肉和克鲁利本人（本蛇）一样滑溜溜且十分灵活——超自然生物理应不需要呼吸，但克鲁利没花什么力气就让他感到头晕目眩，大脑缺氧，心脏跳得像温莎赛马会上夺得头筹的顶级良驹，双颊烫得如同烧开的茶炊。

他不记得自己是什么时候闭上眼的，但是睁开双眼时，他的两只手都紧紧地抓在克鲁利的黑西装上，整个人则毫无保留地压在恶魔胸口。

“噢。”他望着恶魔感叹。

“哼。”对方凑过来又亲了亲他。

“你不脱吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

“我在想呢，”克鲁利承认，“我可以就这样，不然换个女性的身体……或者用嘴。”他发出嘶嘶声：“你似乎挺喜欢的。”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸没办法更红了。

“那看来我还是用嘴吧。”恶魔得意地说，接着用他瘦削的双臂将天使翻了个个儿，再爬下几步，直到鼻尖埋进浅色的毛发中。

亚茨拉斐尔靠在羽毛枕上，被恶魔的手引导着支起双腿。恶魔的嘴贴在他的左腿内侧，突然出现的暖热温度里伴随着算不上刺痛的挤压感。

“你跟人做爱时一定要咬人吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问，试着让自己躺得更舒服一点。

“不。”恶魔承认，“但是你应该被咬一咬……嘶嘶，你的身体非常……柔韧好摸。”（ssssquishable）

“我猜那是件好事……”那阵温暖的感觉转移到了他刚出现不久的器官上，亚茨拉斐尔突然没了开口的底气。

克鲁利没再回答，他吐出的舌头转变成了蛇信的样式。蛇很细致地上下移动着自己的嘴，亚茨拉斐尔本就已经半勃的器官相当快地展现出了全貌。天使不受控制地想扭动下身，然而恶魔拉紧了他的大腿，禁止他在享受快感的途中随意乱动。亚茨拉斐尔望着床顶那一团细致布料的皱褶开始失神，而克鲁利的口腔离开了他硬得难过的阴茎，又咬了他的大腿一口。

他低下眼，对方给了他一个直白得相当令人害臊的眼神，接着侧过头从下往上舔了长长的一道，分叉的舌尖甚至能贴着柱面拢起，然后一只手掌握了他的卵袋，按压了下他的根部；那张嘴重新回到他的阴茎上吮吸起来，柔软的侧颊上顶出一小块凸起。

天使微微颤抖，他不自主地张开嘴，手指陷在被褥间。

“啊，”他发出一个音节，仰起头，“啊……”

恶魔的动作加快了些，他的舌头非常殷勤，甚至连牙齿偶尔擦过的感觉都很棒。亚茨拉斐尔的眼泪出来了一两滴，足够让他看不清自己周边有些什么。他直觉自己很快就要知道高潮是怎么一回事了。

克鲁利似乎也感觉得到，他的口腔在亚茨拉斐尔周围骤然收紧，亚茨拉斐尔战栗着射了，撑起自己的那只手攥着床单——同时恶魔给了天使左臀一巴掌（算不上疼，但要说没感觉那就是自欺欺人了）。

“啊，啊，你还打人。”天使抗议，弓起的腰塌了下来，腹部依然明显地一起一伏：“克鲁利，我不适合被打——没人适合被打！”

“通常掌掴会让快感更强烈点，”克鲁利说，“神经在那里挺密集的……我下手重了吗？”他凑上来查看。

“……可以接受。“亚茨拉斐尔终于平复了呼吸，吐出一个词。他抬手擦掉自己脸上的泪痕，蓝色眼睛依然很湿润。

“我道歉。”恶魔垂下头，抚摸着对方的腰侧，也摸了他打过的地方。

“我还以为天使的产物会很烫。”克鲁利过了一会儿又低声说。

“……我没伤到你吧？”亚茨拉斐尔开始担心，“早知道我就应该自己先试一试……”

克鲁利摇摇头：“没。再说我不在的话你要怎么试？”

“也是。”亚茨拉斐尔承认他说的有道理。

恶魔在他身旁躺下来，一只手揽在他的腰上。

“接下来呢？”他在亚茨拉斐尔耳边问，语调微涩而柔和。

“……我们继续？”亚茨拉斐尔朝他侧过脸说，眼睫眨动：“还有另一种方案？”

亚茨拉斐尔在他手臂下用掌心抚过自己的脸，他的身体随着动作转换成了女性的形态。

“女性？”克鲁利确认。

“对。”亚茨拉斐尔说，支撑着自己坐起来，白金色的头发相较之前长了大约一两寸，暴露了满头绷不直的细卷发；这让“她”（神使做了个选择题）看起来更像……绵羊了。

其实转化一半也够了，但天使向来认为必须按全套流程办事。克鲁利随着她的动作爬了起来。亚茨拉斐尔的五官在当下通常被归为古典派系，但在洛可可时期他正好追上了当年审美的潮流，至于将时间向前推进……他就长得很超前了，毕竟再之前能吃饱饭的人真没几个。

她拥有甜奶油色的头发与粉红的面颊。恶魔从背后凑过去把两只手搭在她隆起的小腹上，触感柔软得像小女孩在美梦里会遇到的生物。

“再来一轮？”他问。

“请。”天使说。

克鲁利把脸埋进她的后颈和肩膀之间，那里很暖和：“你用过几次这个形态？”

“上一次还是十八世纪，我去了奥地利，咖啡很不错。”天使说：“衣服也很漂亮，但不好走路，我还是没办法不把东西从桌子上撞下来。”

恶魔的手自上而下地抚摸过她的乳房、腰腹和大腿。

“那是在你去法国之前还是之后？”他问，享受着指间被肉体挤压的触感。

“之前，”她靠在他身上说：“花了一两个神迹在修补美泉宫的花瓶上。”

“然后你就直接换上裤子去了巴黎。”恶魔嘀咕。“真该庆幸我在场。”

“是，我很感激。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“现在，你能把衣服脱了吗？”

克鲁利打了个响指，衣帽架上多出一套黑色服装，他现在是浑身赤裸的了。亚茨拉斐尔甚至感觉得到他胸口和手臂上的体毛。

“据说会疼。”天使说，在恶魔重新贴近时动了动。

“人类身体的反应之一；但我不知道发生在你身上会是什么样的，每个人都多少有点不同，”恶魔说，两手揉捏着对方的一侧胸乳和大腿，嘴唇贴着耳畔：“他们认为如果快感能胜于痛苦就值得尝试，但首次的性经验通常都让人很受挫。”

“好吧，那我做好准备了。”天使挺直身体说。

“……你怎么这么傻？”克鲁利说，“你是在和我做！”

“我觉得不该给你太大压力。”她和蔼地解释。

克鲁利无可奈何。

“靠紧点，天使。”他说，又吻了吻她的肩头。

“像是你在把我当成一份晚餐。”

“你现在确实是一块天使蛋糕啊，”克鲁利说，在腿上的手伸向天使的下体，细长的食指和中指顺着毛发的方向朝内探索，指尖很快被柔软潮湿的手感所包围。“……非常软。”

“你都不吃天使蛋糕的。”天使的声音微弱了几分，她半闭着的眼睫在扇动。

“这一块就不一定啦。”恶魔说，两只手指在肉唇的聚合处按揉了起来，亚茨拉斐尔本能地挣扎了一下。

“还不错？“他问。

“是……”

“痛吗？“

天使没回答，她看起来有点失神。

“你真的很敏感。“他嘀咕，握住她的一只手，引导着她去摸索自己变得越发湿润的下身。

“克鲁利……“她叹息。

“你知道该怎么做的。“他蛊惑她。

她吸了一口气，犹豫着接过了他的工作。克鲁利松松地握着她的手腕，在她自行动作的时候张开五指扫过她的指关节，亚茨拉斐尔仰起头，发出了几个断断续续的短音节，恶魔鼓励般地与她耳鬓厮磨，覆盖在天使手背上的那只手示意她曲起手指下压。

亚茨拉斐尔照做了，她的两条腿顿时忍不住向中间收拢，肩膀也开始战栗。克鲁利圈住手腕拉起她的手，举到了脸边。他张开嘴，将她的手指纳入口腔，分叉的舌头吮过她的食指，就像吮掉饼干上的奶油。

“继续，天使。“他说。“我想看着你。”

亚茨拉斐尔呆呆地盯着他看了一会，皮肤上的红潮还没消退。

“我以为这是个双人运动。”她说。

“但是这种方式你肯定不会痛，”恶魔嘀咕：“……你不喜欢？”

“我准备好了，克鲁利……”天使有点无奈地说：“总归不可能比末日降临更糟糕。”她忽然像是又想起来了什么：“你现在是个男人吗？”

“这是什么问题，你觉得一直贴在你屁股上的那玩意是个麦克风（mouthpiessse）吗？”蛇发出愤怒的嘶嘶声。

“那就和我，”她说，“我不知道你们用哪个词；和我做爱。”

“你说的。”蛇说，引导她趴俯向堆积起来的枕头之间。


End file.
